


Dangerous Attraction (Murder Husbands)

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Series: Murder Husbands [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Branding, Deadlock Gang, Deadlock Jesse McCree, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Manipulation, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Mind Manipulation, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Psychological Warfare, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Tattoos, True Love, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: The third installment of Murder Husbands.Jesse McCree has everything he could ever want in life, money, power, and respect; but what's the point of having everything you could ever want if there's nobody to share it with. Just as McCree is prepared to spend the rest of his natural life alone, he meets Hanzo Shimada on a trip to Hanamura and is completely taken by him. Jesse wants Hanzo as much as Hanzo wants him, but there's a slight problem. Hanzo is supposed to marry someone else, but that was never going to stop these two from manipulating everyone into getting want they truly want...each other.





	Dangerous Attraction (Murder Husbands)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody, we made it to the third installment, a 20-page epic that took way to long to write enjoy!!!

If there is one thing Jesse McCree learned from an early age, it was always make sure you hide your mind. McCree is technically a psychopath, he fit the description of one with one glaring exception, he can still feel emotions like normal people but it’s a bit dull in a sense. McCree has been like this for as long as he can remember, his lack of guilt and empath in certain violence filled situation taught him he needed to blend in unless he wanted to lose his freedom. However, his need for adrenaline, danger and kill people was like an itch he needed to scratch and didn’t know how. That was until he was recruited by Deadlock, then he was working his way through the ranks, smuggling drugs and weapons, getting into dangerous firefights, sleeping around like nobody’s business. It works for the first couple of months but like that itch he needed more, he wanted more power but not too much. McCree still like to be about to do what he wanted how he wanted so he settles on being a right-hand man to the head honcho, Butch.

It didn’t take long for Butch to notice McCree’s skill, he made him work for the position and even after he got it, McCree still had to prove himself ten times over. When Butch finally trusted McCree enough, the adrenaline high came back full force and McCree rode that high for a good year. Then, after his twenty-first birthday he crashed, the high wore off and he was back to feeling numb. He had all the power he wanted, all the money he could ever need, and he was sitting pretty in a nice penthouse apartment in Albuquerque. Why was this numb feeling coming back? While he grimaced over this he made the mistake of getting drunk with Butch other right-hand Clay and let some of these thoughts slip by and Clay said something that made so much sense it scared him.

“Boy, what you’re looking for is someone to spend the rest of your life with,” Clay slurred as he was drunker than McCree “Me, I got my lovely Abby who puts up with me and all my bullshit. I don’t know how or why she still puts up with me, but I know I can come home to her no problem and she won’t judge me. That there is a rare breed of woman, boy…or man whatever you kids are into nowadays.”

Clay was right, and that scared McCree. He was a rare breed of crazy, and he serious doubt he was going to find anybody like him. The company he sadly decided to surround himself with people who were too easily manipulated, not much of a challenge. McCree needed someone who could keep up with him not only physically but mentally as well. He was starting to except that he was going to be alone for the rest of his natural life, that was until Butch sent him to Hanamura.

-

“Why couldn’t you send Clay to deal with these people again?” McCree asked his southern drawl conveying his annoyance.

“Because his backward-ass would ruin the deal as soon as he set foot on the Shimada estate,” Butch said gruffly.

McCree raised an eyebrow. “You are aware I dress like a goddamn cowboy all the time, but Clay is backward.”

“You’ve got suave and charm,” Butch replied, “At least you can pull it off without making people hate you.”

McCree knew that was a backhanded compliment but ignored it in favor of getting into business. “So, the Shimada’s want to have allies in America?”

“Yeah, and they feel Deadlock can help achieve that goal,” Butch said “Just iron out the kinks and make sure everybody’s happy. And you know what to do if the job goes to hell.”

“Damn straight,” McCree said making sure Peacekeeper was load “I’ll keep you up to date the best I can, I’ll see you in a couple of months.”

After he hung up, McCree made his way to the Shimada estate, he was given a pat down, had Peacekeeper confiscated before he was lead to a room and took to wait for the head of the clan. He waited bored for Sojiro Shimada to show up, when he did it was the most boring twenty minutes of his entire life, then Sojiro’s eldest son walked into the room. Sojiro had been boring him to death droning on and on about specifics of weapons dealing when the door silently slides open and soft feet padded into the room.

“Hanzo, this is Jesse McCree from New Mexico,” Sojiro introduced him.

McCree turned to look at Hanzo and his heart stopped. Hanzo was standing there with a tray in his hand but that didn’t stop McCree from looking him up and down. Hanzo had a slender but built frame and fair skin, but that face of his it was stern yet soft, and that ink black hair that was pulled back into a neat ponytail. However, some was attracting McCree to Hanzo, something more than his looks. He felt something slightly off about Hanzo, but he couldn’t place his tongue quite on it.

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance McCree-san,” Hanzo bowed lowly before turning back to his father “The elders took me you’d be in a meeting for most of the day, I thought you might like some tea.”

“Thank you, my son,” Sojiro said nodding as Hanzo sat on his knees to his father’s left and began to pour tea of them.

“Would you like some tea McCree-san,” Hanzo said looking over with those beautifully piercing brown eyes of his.

McCree, whose mouth had gone dry at the sight of this handsome man before him, snapped back to reality and said “Um, yes. Please, and call me Jesse.”

“Very well Jesse,” Hanzo said mixing some tea leaves together before grinding them down carefully “Are you enjoying your stay in Hanamura?”

“Uh…yeah, just don’t really know what to do with myself,” McCree said watching Hanzo intently while his eye flicked back and forth between Sojiro and Hanzo.

“Well, there are plenty of things to do here,” Hanzo said almost coyly catching McCree’s eye. “If you know where to look of course.”

McCree swear he saw a spark of something too familiar in Hanzo eyes, bells started going off in his head, but he needed a few more words out of Hanzo first before he could confirm it.

“I don’t really know where to look,” McCree said, “Maybe you could show me around.”

Hanzo paused looking over to McCree. “I have no objection to this, Father?”

“You may be excused from training if you wish to McCree our city,” Sojiro said.

“Sounds great,” McCree said, “How does 11:30 sound?”

“It sounds fine,” Hanzo said bowing to McCree “I look forward to giving you a tour, Jesse.”

And with that Hanzo left, after a few more minutes of talking McCree left. On his way out, he manages to catch a glimpse of Hanzo sitting under a cherry blossom tree enjoying the shade. McCree stopped in his tracks for a few moments, Hanzo noticed him immediately before putting one finger to his lips and winking, mimicking a shushing motion before giving McCree a coy smile and a small wave. Then the realization hit McCree like a ton of bricks, he didn’t know whether to jump for joy or be skeptical, but he did acknowledge Hanzo with a grin before returning the wink with the tip of his hat as he left.

The one thing he did know was Hanzo was just like him, a psychotic person hiding in plain sight. The question was how much was Hanzo like him, and how was he going to have him by his side.

 -

The next day couldn’t come soon enough for McCree, he decided he wanted to impress Hanzo given the fact he couldn’t gauge what side of the ‘crazy’ spectrum Hanzo was on. If there’s one thing McCree won’t have is being manipulated by another person. Suddenly, there was a knock at his hotel door, he gave himself the once over before opening his door only to have his breath taken away. Hanzo stood in front of him in a royal blue yukata with his hair tied up in a neat ponytail secured by a golden ribbon, he had his hands neatly folded in front of him with a soft smile.

“Hello Jesse,” Hanzo said looking him up and down “You clean up very nicely.”

McCree tipped his hat to Hanzo. “You don’t look too bad yourself darling.”

McCree noticed a faint blush dusting Hanzo’s cheeks at the compliment, McCree took note of that before carefully running his thumb over Hanzo’s cheek.

“You look beautiful with a touch of red on your cheeks,” McCree said.

Hanzo blushed even more but said, “Your tricks don’t work on me, cowman.”

“Oh,” McCree said taking his hand away “Alright then, lead the way then darling.”

Hanzo’s expression changed to one of curiosity before he simply nodded his head and motioned for McCree to follow. The city of Hanamura was indeed a beautiful place, Hanzo showed McCree the many street vendors, shops, and arcades but McCree was barely listening instead he just stared at Hanzo as he talked totally enraptured by his face and mannerisms. Hanzo had noticed McCree staring but decided not to call him out on it until he was a much more secluded area. Their tour of the city ended in the garden, the cherry blossoms weren’t in season, but the garden was still beautiful nonetheless.

“Jesse, may I ask you something?” Hanzo said facing McCree sitting on a bench.

McCree chose to keep standing. “Shoot darling.”

“Why are you so fixated on me?” Hanzo asked honestly.

McCree raised an eyebrow at Hanzo’s question, Hanzo was being too candid. So far, the banter between them was calculated and carefully planned out, as the two of them had ulterior motives for each other but since they were cut from the same cloth they had challenging time reading each other and had to rely on subtle tells.

“Why are you being so candid?” McCree countered instead of answering the question.

A small flash of surprise crossed Hanzo’s composed features before he quickly schooled his expression.

“Why are you inquiring about my actions?” Hanzo rebutted.

“Why shouldn’t I?” McCree countered taking a few steps forward.

The pair was silence for a few moments before Hanzo asked “Why are you trying to gain my trust?”

That took McCree back, so Hanzo was observing how McCree acted towards him. McCree then grinned and sat down next to Hanzo, Hanzo tilted his head in curiosity.

“Tell you what, how about I tell you my motivations if you tell me yours,” McCree offered.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “Who says I’m trying to gain something from you?”

McCree’s grinned widen. “You just admitted to it right now.”

Hanzo’s eyes widen as he tensed for a moment looking straight ahead. “H-how are you able to do this to me?”

Now it was McCree’s turn to look skeptical. “I thought we shared a…. mutual affliction.”

“I don’t call it an affliction,” Hanzo said slowly relaxing becoming more thoughtful “More like a hindrance.”

Well, that’s a new way of looking at things. McCree looked over to Hanzo who was still staring into the distance. “I’ve never considered it a hindrance to my person before, can you elaborate?”

Hanzo then looked over to McCree with slight surprise and confusion on his face. “You want me…to talk about it?”

“If you aren’t comfortable with telling me I understand…” McCree started to backtrack but Hanzo shook his head.

“No, it just…why do you want to listen?” Hanzo asked.

There is was that candid question again. McCree then looked Hanzo dead in the eye and said “Listen, I know what you are, because I’m the same way. I live my life how I want, doing whatever I want, whenever I want; but what’s the point if you don’t have anybody to share it with.”

McCree looked away before digging into his pocket before lighting a cigarillo, he could still feel Hanzo’s eyes on him. “You asked me what my motives are, I feel something for you. I feel something that isn’t a dull sensation, it’s almost like real emotions. I'm just trying to see if we’re a good match for each other if I’m just wasting my time.”

Hanzo was silent for a few moments, and that set McCree on edge. What Hanzo said next shocked McCree to his core.

“You are not wasting your time Jesse McCree, I also feel…romantically towards you,” Hanzo said.

McCree looked over to Hanzo, to find he was blushing deeply trying to hide his face. “Although, I’m unsure how to proceed.”

McCree had to snap out of his mild trance before saying. “How about we do what normal people do? We take it slow and see where it goes.”

Hanzo looked over to McCree, with that red blush still tinting his face. “Alright, we’ll take it…slow.”

McCree smiled at Hanzo, before carefully placing his hand over Hanzo’s. Hanzo started to blush more and McCree decided he would commit this moment to memory.

-

Taking it slowly was the best thing for the two, over the next few weeks their relationship bloomed with the cherry blossom trees as they spent more time learning about one another, their interest, likes, favorite foods, violent tendencies, you know the usual stuff. If McCree was a little infatuated then, he was a fool in love now; he loved everything about Hanzo. He loved his looks and his body, but that mind of his, it was so sharp and cunning that McCree felt that he was only scratching the surface of how smart Hanzo actually was. Then there were the moments that he saw the other's soul laid bare in right in front of him, where Hanzo would convey what scares him, of course, those moments were only achieved when McCree was also vulnerable around Hanzo as well, but it was a good give and take. In all the time McCree had spent with Hanzo, he learned how to pick up queues from him about how he was feeling and the same went for Hanzo. That’s why when he met up with Hanzo today he knew something was off, Hanzo had given him a fake smile before they had gone for a walk. McCree noticed how tense Hanzo was then entire time, almost like he was in pain of some sort. Was this training too hard today? No, that would mean his shoulders and back would hurt and maybe some part of his legs, but he flinched away from McCree when he brushed his arm lightly over his upper arm. Hanzo was also taking more than usual, normally it’s was McCree taking or comfortable silence between them but instead, it was Hanzo talking like the world was going to end. Finally, McCree could help but notice the way Hanzo’s eyes were glossed over slightly, it was strange almost if…wait… it couldn’t be…was he drunk? McCree then took a light whiff of Hanzo and caught the faintest smell of sake on him. McCree’s brain short-circuited for a second, as he’d seen Hanzo drink before, but he had never seen him drunk and this worried him; without thinking McCree then grabbed Hanzo’s upper arm and dragged him back to his hotel room before closing the door.

“Jesse…?” Hanzo asked quietly in obvious pain “What was that about?”

“What’s going on Hanzo?” McCree said staring at him blankly.

“What do you mean, I’m fine,” Hanzo said nervously fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve.

“Hanzo, your acting strange,” McCree said crossing the room “And you're clearly drunk, please tell me what going on with you.”

“Jesse…your hurting me…” Hanzo said not looking at McCree.

In McCree concern, he hadn’t noticed that he was gripping Hanzo’s upper arms tightly and that he practically manhandling him. McCree let go of Hanzo taking a few steps back for good measure, he had lost control. That almost never happens, it was an impulsive decision and he may have hurt Hanzo in the process.

“I…I’m sorry,” McCree said “I didn’t realize…”

McCree then wasn’t prepared for what Hanzo did next, Hanzo started undressing in front of him. McCree adverted his eyes out of respect, he was well aware that Hanzo was virgin and he respected his boundaries and never went farther than holding hand as Hanzo wanted their first kiss to be as special as their first time together. So, when Hanzo let his yukata drop to the floor, McCree turned away covering his eyes.

“Hanzo! What are you doing?” McCree asked, “Put your clothes back on!”

“Isn’t this what you want Jesse?” Hanzo asked softly almost scared.

“What? No!” McCree respond with his eyes still covered “Hanzo, what’s going on?”

“I know your game Jesse McCree,” Hanzo said sounding angry now “How long did you think you were going to lead me on!?”

“Hanzo…what are you talking about?” McCree said still refusing to look at him.

“I’m talking about only using me for your own personal gain!” Hanzo shouted voice cracking halfway through “The elders were right…I’m worthless without them…”

McCree finally using his brain instead of his emotions, understood why Hanzo was so upset at him right now, and from the way he was acting McCree wasn’t exactly helping the situation. McCree sighed before he got down on the ground keeping his eyes closed as he felt around for Hanzo yukata before he grabbed it and said “Hanzo, I want to talk about this, but I can’t do that if I have to keep my eyes closed.”

It was quiet for a few moments before McCree felt Hanzo’s shaky finger take back his clothing, McCree kept his eyes cover then entire time until Hanzo said “You may look now…”

McCree opened his eyes blinking adjusting to the light before his eyes landed on Hanzo as then widen in shock. Hanzo had put his yukata back on but he had left his upper arms exposed which revealed the dark blue and purple bruises on Hanzo skin, but as McCree looked closer he saw that there was more as he saw fainted red scarring from cuts as well as scabs from fresh ones. McCree clenched and unclenched his fists trying to maintain control of his temper before saying through gritted teeth. “Hanzo, who did this to you?”

Hanzo was quiet for a few moments before saying “Remember when I told you I’d hurt myself to feel any sort of pain…I had a talk with the elders today about potential marriage partners and they told me it was for the good of the clan…I sat there as they planned my future for me and…I couldn’t feel anything, not even hatred for them…I felt so numb that when I was finally alone, I needed to feel something…Anything! And I couldn’t stop myself, Jesse…”

Hanzo was sobbing by the end of his statement and McCree had already careful wrapped his arms around him holding him close trying to calm him down. Even though they were alike in so many ways, Hanzo never had the freedom McCree had so he never had a decent outlet to channel all of his energy into as evidence by his arms. McCree shushed him softly petting his hair “It’s alright darling, you're coping the only way you know how too.”

Hanzo’s grip tightens on McCree’s shirt. “Jesse…I want to be with you…I don’t want to marry someone chosen for me…they would never understand me like you do…”

McCree tried not to tense up at Hanzo’s word, his heart was beating out of his chest. Was Hanzo trying to propose to him, drunk no least? McCree knew Hanzo was a little out of it, but if this was happening he was going to do it properly.

“Hanzo, you need to get some rest and go home,” McCree said choosing his word carefully “If you're serious about this, I want to do it properly for you.”

Hanzo was silent which scared McCree until he realized Hanzo’s was nearly asleep on his feet. McCree sighed to himself before careful laying him down on his bed thinking to himself, he was excited at Hanzo’s proposal but at the same time he was also drunk and emotionally compromised so how much of it did he really mean. As McCree ponder all of this he ended up coming to a conclusion that he didn’t personally like but mumbled “Fuck it.” To himself as he left hotel room in search of a jewelry shop.

When McCree came back to his room he saw the bed was empty and thought that Hanzo had left but he heard water running in the bathroom. McCree sighed in relief before taking off his hat and trying to make himself look as presentable as possible in jeans and a flannel shirt. When Hanzo steps out of the bathroom he’s back to his normal self like he hadn’t been crying on McCree’s shoulder a few minutes ago.

“Jesse, your back,” Hanzo said calmly. He almost looked void of all emotions, but McCree knew better. Hanzo was nervous and probably scared but had slight relief on his face seeing McCree there.

“I could leave my honeybee all alone, now could I?” McCree tried to play it off but Hanzo saw right through him.

“Why are you nervous right now?” Hanzo asked searching McCree’s face “Is it because of what I said earlier?”

“Partly,” McCree said before getting in Hanzo’s personal space before gently taking his hands “Hanzo, listen to me. I think you’re beautiful, smart and cunning beyond anyone’s imagination, and I want to have you by my side not just as a lover but as my equal to help guide my decisions.”

McCree then got down on one knee watching as Hanzo’s eyes widen in shock, McCree then produced a silver ring studded with blue sapphire’s, it cost him a good five thousand dollars that he paid for in cash, but it was worth it. “You said you wanted to be with me and not marry someone who was chosen for you if you truly mean what you say I can promise you our lives shall never be boring.”

McCree could feel Hanzo’s hand start shaking, so he gave them a light squeeze to ground him back in reality. “Hanzo Shimada, would you do me the honor of being my husband?”

“I…yes...” Hanzo said nodding on the verge of hyperventilating “Yes…”

McCree slipped slipping the ring onto Hanzo’s hand before kissing his ring finger softly. “Would you like to lay down darling?”

Hanzo nodded and let McCree guide him to his bed before cuddling his chest. The pair lays together for a few hours before Hanzo says “My family will never approve of this, they won’t appreciate the fact I agree without consulting them.”

“It’s not their choice to make,” McCree said.

“I know, but…” Hanzo trailed off quietly.

McCree then looked down at Hanzo seeing that deceptive look in his eye, McCree could barely contain his smirk as he asked, “What are you thinking sweetheart?”

Hanzo then turned to meet McCree’s eye. “How would you like to help me manipulate my entire family as well as your boss?”

McCree would be lying if he said he wasn’t remotely aroused by what Hanzo was proposing, this beautiful man in his lap was staring at him with elegant cunning and grace, and an even better offer of intellectual and emotional manipulation along with it.

“Darling, you might want to move yer head because I’m about to be as hard as a rock at what you're suggesting,” McCree said.

“Oh, maybe you can put it to go use when we’re officially married,” Hanzo said winking at him “And from your response, I assume you’re on board.”

“I can say no to good old fashion emotional manipulation,” McCree said sitting up and leaning back “So, where do we start darling.”

Hanzo then grinned and proceeded to lay out the plan.

-

The plan in itself was very complex, as the Shimada Elders were well versed in every art of deception, so Hanzo was going to need an ally on his side and he explained to McCree he could find one in his brother and through his brother Hanzo could convince his father who had more sway over the Shimada Elders. Since the plan was very complex, the pair couldn’t avoid any slips up as they had no contingency plan, McCree was curious about not having a contingency plan and Hanzo explain to McCree that if the plan fails to have a contingency plan would make it more obvious that they were trying to manipulate the Shimada-gumi and they would not take to kindly to that. Time was also of the essence as well, which Hanzo and McCree had been secretly dating for two months the Shimada Elders had already found a suitable match that they think would suit Hanzo. They were already aware Hanzo was gay, although they weren’t happy when they first found out they had arranged a marriage with a fellow yakuza ally’s first-born son which was set for the end of summer, which was three months away. In order to meet that deadline, they would have to make sure this plan work within the two-month time span they were given.

The first part of the plan requires both of them to change their behaviors around each other in the presence of the Shimada clan members, normally they had hidden their emotions and masked it as friendship but for this to work they need to act differently. They need to be subtle enough for normal people not to notice but obvious enough to turn a few heads and raise flags. That would be easy as McCree talked business with Sojiro in the morning, spent afternoons with Hanzo and had dinner in the evening time with the entire Shimada clan before reporting back to his boss at night. Now, whenever they were around each other gazes would linger, subtle jabs were thrown at each other that could be mistaken for flirting, and touching was commonplace around the two. Hanzo told McCree on one of their walks in the garden that Genji had asked him directly and begun teasing him about it but Hanzo fake having an emotional moment with him before secure Genji as an ally for the next part of the plan.

The second part was after a good month and a half of making it obvious that there was something more than friendship going on between them, they had to find a way to dispose of the other yakuza and his son. Hanzo said that he would hand it, but it would be an appropriate time to inform Sojiro that he wanted to marry him, Hanzo assures him even if he said no, things will still go as planned. The next time McCree was in a meeting with Sojiro he relayed all of the information that Butch wanted the head Shimada to know before Hanzo came in perfectly timed with a tray of tea before making the both of them strong green tea and leaving the room. McCree remembers to stare at Hanzo longer than usual before pretending to sum up courage and blurt out. “Shimada-san, I would like to ask you something.”

Sojiro raised an eyebrow but made a hand gesture for McCree to continue. McCree had to remember to act nervous but maintain confidence.

“I would like to add a …extra stipulation to our deal,” McCree said, crap he needed to start shaking that would be a better indicator that he was nervous, maybe control in his hands.

“Which would be?” Sojiro asked.

“I know we’re striving for longevity, so I propose that…Hanzo and I enter a marriage,” McCree blurted out before pretending to grab the green tea to calm his nerves.

Sojiro was quiet for a few moments before asking “Does my son know you’re asking this?”

“No sir,” McCree lied through his teeth “He’ll kill me if he even knew I was doing this right now.”

“Hm…” Sojiro hummed before continuing “If you had come earlier and asked the same question I might have considered it, however, it’s too late now. Hanzo has already entered a marriage contract with another family we’re looking to strengthen ties with.”

“Oh,” McCree pretend to be downcast and looked disappointed.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you act around each other,” Sojiro commented sipping his tea “While I don’t approve of the two of you going behind my back and dating in secret, I have also noticed a positive change in Hanzo as well. He’s training harder, he smiles more, and he’s more determined than ever. Is this your doing?”

“I…I don’t sir…maybe…” McCree pretends to act sheepish but, in his head, he thought ‘ _Hanzo Shimada, you crafty bastard.’_

Sojiro slowly sipped his tea again. “All I’ll say is fortune favors the bold, if the gods destined you and my son to be together, faith will find a way.”

“I hope it does, sir,” McCree said pretending to scramble to his feet and bow lowly before leaving.

When he met up with Hanzo later, he relayed what had happened even though he knew Hanzo was somehow eavesdropping on the conversation.

“The change in behavior was necessary, yes, but he also had a long talk with Genji during a private breakfast,” Hanzo said “Genji, may have convinced him that your good me.”

“Does that me your father is one of our allies now?” McCree asked.

“Hard to tell which way he leans but he does favor me,” Hanzo said “So we have nothing to worry about.”

“Right…” McCree drawled taking a drag from his cigarillo.

“Is there something wrong my love?” Hanzo asked looking slightly worried.

“That guy you're supposed to be marrying,” McCree drawled “When are you taking care of that?”

Hanzo smiled softly at McCree. “Patience Jesse, I’ve already put a plan in motion.”

Hanzo then smirked at McCree. “Jealous?”

“Positively green with envy beautiful,” McCree said lifting Hanzo’s chin lightly to make the smaller male look at him “I want to be yours as you are mine. Mind, body and soul, and I don’t like the idea of someone who chosen for you still running around with no care in the world.”

Hanzo started blushing at McCree’s words before saying. “He’ll be taken care of by the end of the week, trust me.”

“I do darling,” McCree grinned.

Just like Hanzo said, the man he was supposed to marry was suddenly found dead, while the entire Shimada clan was in an emergency meeting. McCree and Hanzo took that time to relax in McCree’s hotel room, McCree was laying back on the bed smoking a cigarillo listening to how Hanzo had gotten rid of that pesky man. Turns out Hanzo had invited him to dinner to discuss wedding matters on their own terms since they had known each other from business meetings the man had no reason to doubt Hanzo and agreed to meet. Hanzo had known the young yakuza boss had a terrible drug problem that had gotten his family in more than enough trouble before, with this knowledge and with Hanzo observing his behavior patterns he knew the man was in the process of withdrawal for the upcoming arrangement and he decided to exploit that. Hanzo had secret dipped into his family’s personal stores of opium and brought some for the young master claiming he knew what it was like and offer to help him take the edge off. What the young lord didn’t know was that the opium was highly concentrated and laced with extra designer drugs to ensure an overdose, but Hanzo liked toying with his prey. While the young lord was on the mind-altering substance, Hanzo decided to plant a few seeds of paranoia while he was at it knowing that man won’t OD for a good while. When Hanzo left him, the man was a twitching mess and ready to do Hanzo’s bidding. Hanzo’s doesn’t know what exactly happened after, but Genji and his father provided a few helpful details. It turns out in a drug-filled haze the young lard killed most of their family’s staff as well as bodyguards before killing his father and gravely injuring his mother and younger sister, before OD in a pool of his own vomit. This left the territory in disarray and the Shimada-gumi was taking the opportunity to swoop in and claim side territory.

“Before I left I heard my father yelling angrily at the elders,” Hanzo smirked to himself filing his nails “He questioned their judgment stating that could have been me, or one of them if he had not shown his true colors now.”

“Did they question you about when you last saw him?” McCree asked although he enjoyed the story he had to make sure to cover their track.

Hanzo sucked his teeth at McCree’s question. “They did, and I told them my version of the truth, he was very antsy and jumpy, so I left earlier fearing for my life.”

McCree grinned carefully brushing the hair out of Hanzo’s face with a look of admiration. “I want to kiss you so badly.”

Hanzo’s eyes widen and his face flushes an adorable shade of pink. “I…I want to wait…until we’re married.”

McCree rubbed a thumb over Hanzo’s cheek watching the older male lean into. “I know, and I can’t wait.”

The third part of the plan was the most delicate one and Hanzo made sure every event was set up perfectly. The plan was for McCree to suggest directly to the elders that he should marry Hanzo, knowing that it will end in rejection and McCree concluding further business Hanzo said to McCree “Make sure you’ve packed your bag and are well on your way to the airport on day after, and when you see my brother trying to stop be reluctant at first before going with him.”

“Just what are you planning to do darling?” McCree asked holding Hanzo close.

“Whatever is necessary for us to be together,” Hanzo said running his hand up and down McCree broad chest “But…I need you to trust me and remember, I have everything under control.”

McCree had a feeling he needed to take that advice seriously, instead, he nodded and kissed the top of Hanzo’s forehead. The next day McCree did exactly as Hanzo said, he walked into the den where all the Shimada elders were and stated he’d like to marry Hanzo. After a few of them calm down from their laughter and realized McCree was serious there was a lot of shouting in both Japanese and English that results in McCree getting escorted off the estate with a one-way plane ticket back to New Mexico the next day. McCree managed to catch Hanzo’s eye on the way out, he had to calm himself down and remembered to trust Hanzo. McCree didn’t sleep well at all that night before groggily getting up at seven in the morning eating breakfast. McCree then packed his duffle bag and suitcase before hailing a cab and heading to the airport, he had just made it to security when he heard a voice frantically shouting his name.

“Jesse! Jesse! Stop!” Genji’s voice carried through the airport.

McCree froze in his tracks looking at Hanzo’s younger brother. “Genji, what are you doing here?”

“You can’t leave,” Genji panted trying to catch his breath.

McCree honestly didn’t know what Hanzo had done, so it was easy for him to play dumb. “What do you mean? Your family clearly doesn’t want me here anymore.”

“Jesse, you have to come back it’s Hanzo,” Genji pleaded “He’s in the hospital.”

That got McCree’s attention, Genji helped him grab his things as he haphazardly dumped them into the trunk of a black vehicle and they were on their way to the hospital. As Genji explained what happened to McCree, he didn’t know what to feel or how to react. After McCree was escorted off the premises, Genji comforted his older brother in his room while Hanzo cried his eyes out heartbroken at McCree’s faith. This culminated in a very tense dinner that resulted in Hanzo slamming down a teapot causing it to shatter on the table as he finally stood up for himself for once against the elders. This resulted in a shouting match that got Hanzo backhand across the face by one of their uncle’s and Sojiro stepped in restraining both family members as tempers were high. Hanzo was sent to his room and was expected to apologize the next morning, while their father reprimanded their uncle for laying a hand on his son. However, the next morning Hanzo walked into the council den without having to be summoned, and he wasn’t himself. It was obvious he hadn’t sleep and he was dangerously pale, instead of apologizing he said and I quote ' ** _fuck you'_** to their uncle before saying he refused to live in a world with you. That’s when they noticed the blood dripping from his finger and Hanzo collapsed on the floor with a smile.

“H... he had taken sleeping pills before he slit his wrist,” Genji said shaking “There was a trail of blood leading to the den, but his room was worst. It was nothing but red everywhere.”

“Genji, I’m so sorry,” McCree said trying to console him, but in his mind, he was freaking out. Hanzo was taking his emotional manipulation to the extreme, McCree couldn’t say he wasn’t proud of him, but at the same time, he was also worried. Hanzo had told him, he had everything under control, and McCree believed him, he just had to have a little more faith. Hanzo was counting on him to play his part right, and he’ll damn well will do it.

When they arrive at the hospital, Genji leads him to a private section where the entire family was along with a few bodyguards. As soon as they saw him they started arguing in angry Japanese making gestures to him, McCree watching the shouting match before it abruptly stopped when Sojiro said something loudly in Japanese before getting up and walking over to McCree.

“Jesse McCree,” Sojiro deep voice rumbled “How much do you care for my son?”

“More than you can possibly imagine,” McCree responded “I’d give him the sun, the moon, and the stars if I could. I…I never expected him to do this, but I want to be with him as much as he wants to be with me. So, I respectfully ask again if I may have your son’s hand in marriage if you say no I will leave and you’ll never see or hear from me again. I can promise you that.”

Sojiro was quiet for a few moments and Genji broke the silence that was lingering. “Father, please give him your blessing. Jesse McCree’s a good man, and he obviously cares for Hanzo as much as Hanzo cares for him.”

“Alright, as soon as my son has recovered you two shall be wed,” Sojiro said.

If McCree’s heart could, it probably would have burst out of his chest hearing those words. As soon as Hanzo comes to, he’ll tell him the good news. For now, he needs to play nice with the Shimada Elders until he can see Hanzo alone.

-

Hanzo had come to a few hours later and was met with an emotional hug from his brother and the news that he and McCree could be together. As soon as he heard the new he smiled, but McCree knew that wasn’t a relief smile but kept it to himself. Everyone talked for a bit about recovery, scar removal so Hanzo could have flawless skin for the wedding, teaching McCree what’s traditionally done within the span of three weeks as Hanzo was estimated to be out in two, and wedding preparation. This went on for some time, that when McCree and Hanzo were finally alone Hanzo looked even more exhausted than when he woke up.

“I must say, darling,” McCree said checking to make sure Hanzo’s family was gone “You sure know how to manipulate people well. You had me scared as well, you know.”

“I didn’t mean to scare you, my love,” Hanzo said “However, the Shimada clan cannot afford to have an unstable heir, so it’s better for us if I had my emotional breakdown now, instead of later.”

“You cunning little fox,” McCree said pressing a kiss to the back of Hanzo’s hand “I love you so much. You and I darling are going to take this world for ride.”

“And I’ll be right by your side as we do so,” Hanzo said looking at McCree with love filled eyes.

-

Wedding preparations were hell, McCree was practicing for hours and hours on end over the course of three weeks, and of course, he wasn’t allowed to see Hanzo at all as it tradition not to see your partner before the wedding. They held the ceremony in the courtyard under the blooming sakura trees as the day finally came. McCree was busy trying to get into his suit while Sojiro Shimada was thinking about Hanzo and McCree together. He didn’t know why but something had always felt off with Jesse McCree, but he could never place it. As the time drew near the more Sojiro thought about the American who managed to worm his way into his son’s heart. He acted like he had no ill intent but what if was just a front for something else?

“Father! Come on!” Genji practical whined grabbing Sojiro’s hand “I refuse to be later to Hanzo wedding since we live here!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Sojiro said “I’m not as young as I use to be.”

“Yet you can still manage to throw an adult male across the room with no effort,” Genji deadpanned.

Sojiro chuckled before following Genji to their seats watching as McCree was bouncing on his toes. When Hanzo finally came down the aisle, he looks as handsome as always but he managed to catch a glimpse of McCree’s eyes and a cold chill ran down his spine, what was that look he was giving his eldest? Sojiro watched the ceremony in silence with a foreboding feeling hanging over him as he watches his son smile at Jesse McCree who was staring at him with a broad grin of his own. The exchanged vows before the marriage was sealed with a kiss, at the reception Hanzo and McCree were acting like the teenagers in love, sharing food and sneaking kisses. Sojiro watched the pair from afar when he was pulled from his thoughts by his half-brother sitting next to him.

“Your frowning brother,” He said. “It’s a joyous occasion is it not?”

“It is,” Sojiro said not taking his eyes off the happy couple.

“Are you worried about Hanzo with the foreigner?” he asked, “You’ve raised him well you know.”

“It’s not that,” Sojiro said facing his half-brother “I have a foreboding feeling over this marriage.”

“Is it good or bad?” His brother asked.

“I don’t know,” Sojiro replied catching the eye of McCree who smiled and tipped his cowboy hat at him before holding Hanzo closer “God help us all.”

-

“Hmmm, Jesse…” Hanzo moaned softly legs wrapped around his now husband’s waist as McCree kiss him deeply. The pair had started their clothes the moment they were alone in Hanzo room. McCree had already lost his expense jacket, tie and shirt; while Hanzo elegantly slips from his ceremonial robes leaving him in only his boxers.

McCree moaned, his tongue sliding happily into Hanzo’s ready and willing mouth. He had been longing for this all night, and it certainly did not disappoint. His fingers tangled into Hanzo’s long black hair, pulling him tighter against him as he kissed him powerfully.  Hanzo wrapped his arms around McCree's neck and pulled them down on the futon on the floor. McCree flipped them over so that he was on top, carefully biting and sucking on Hanzo’s neck. He nuzzled him lovingly, bringing their lips back together.

“God, I love you so much Hanzo,” McCree said softly placing kiss on his chest before circling Hanzo nipple with his tongue “I love all of you, your mind, your cunning, your body…”

McCree punctuated each word with a kiss going lower as Hanzo was a mess of moan above him.  McCree kissed down Hanzo’s chest and pulled one of his nipples into his mouth as he felt him fumbling with the button on his dress pants. Hanzo’s breath hitch as his hands became tangled in McCree’s hair.

“Oh…” Hanzo breathes “God more…” McCree growled, yanking Hanzo’s boxers down swiftly as he moved from one nipple to the other, playing with it roughly as their foreplay became more passionate. Hanzo was breathing heavy as his arousal spiked. “Jesse…please…”

“Please, what baby?” McCree grinned knowing full well what Hanzo wanted.

“I want to feel you…” Hanzo said.

McCree didn’t need to be told twice practically ripping Hanzo’s boxers off him and taking his length into his mouth.

“Oh god! McCree!” Hanzo moaned his finger getting tangled in McCree’s hair once again. The sound of Hanzo mewling beneath him was erotic, he could feel his cock growing hard. He sucked, toying with the head of Hanzo’s dick as he reached for the lube. Hanzo had never had sex before but the way McCree’s mouth was moving, he could have cum right then and there. McCree poured the lube on his fingers, inserting one of them very slowly into Hanzo’s tight asshole; pulling away from his penis long enough to lick him down there while he did so.

 “Mmm, excellent choice of lube, love.”

 Hanzo couldn’t answer his eyes rolled back into his head as he arches his back slightly moaning McCree name. McCree very carefully pushed another digit in, beginning to scissor him in preparation for what was to come. He curled his fingers inside of him, pressing into Hanzo’s sweet spot as he pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s cock and groaned. Hanzo arched his back, even more, when McCree found his sweet spot. “Jesse!”

McCree’s name on Hanzo’s lips was enough to have him completely erect and throbbing, unsure if he could wait much longer. He needed to be inside of this god of a man. “Please tell me if you are in pain, okay? I don’t wanna hurt you.” McCree whispered tenderly, kissing the inside of Hanzo’s thigh and lining his cock up with the smaller man’s ass. 

Hanzo nodded as he felt McCree slowly breach him, it did hurt, and he put a hand on McCree's chest. “Wait, it hurts…” McCree stilled immediately, pushing his tongue soothingly into Hanzo’s mouth and petting his hair with the hand he wasn’t using to prop himself up.

“Okay, let me know when you want me to move.”

Hanzo had McCree like that for a few minutes before he said, “Ok move.” McCree eased himself the rest of the way in, cradling Hanzo against him as if he were a child in an attempt at making him feel safe, calm. Losing your virginity was a big deal, and it brought with it a lot of discomforts that McCree wanted to make as minimal as possible for his Hanzo.

This was strange, there was some pain and discomfort, but McCree slowly started moving inside him and it tapered off into intense pleasure. Hanzo’s nails dug into McCree’s back and started moaning his name again. “McCree...god! Yes! Ah!” McCree moaned Hanzo’s name loudly and his eyes rolled to the back of his head at the feeling of Hanzo’s nails scraping against his back. Hanzo was so tight, so warm, the friction of their bodies meeting together; grinding into one another was driving him crazy.

“F-Fuck!”

“God, harder!” Hanzo moaned as McCree hit his prostate over and over. McCree kissed Hanzo hard, nearly bruising their lips as he rocked into his husband’s body. McCree’s thrusts were becoming quick and fierce, feeling the burning of his release building up slowly in his groin.

“M-Mm, you’re so perfect!” McCree panted.

“Oh! So close…” Hanzo moaned. McCree didn’t want this to end if he could have spent eternity enraptured with this man he would have, but he could feel his orgasm beginning to burst. He grabbed hold of Hanzo and kissed him again, sweeter and more romantic this time as his white-hot seed exploded within his partner. McCree screamed Hanzo’s name into his mouth, milking his orgasm for all it was worth as he continued to adoringly rock into him.  Hanzo arched his back as he came on both their stomachs before leaning into McCree’s warmth.

“Wow,” Hanzo whispered. McCree felt himself cuddling into Hanzo before he knew what he was doing, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him lightly on the forehead.

“Are you alright, darling?” McCree asked carefully looking Hanzo over. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No,” Hanzo said resting on McCree’s chest “It was perfect, you were perfect.”

McCree looked down at Hanzo. “I love you much.”

“I love you too,” Hanzo said.

-

“Are you nervous my love?” Hanzo asked as they made their way to the dojo.

“Well, kind of,” McCree said, “I mean anybody would be nervous if they were going to be branded by their spouse’s family.”

“It’s a tradition for us, Jesse,” Hanzo said.

“At least your going to be doing it instead of one of the elders,” McCree said, “I think they would enjoy it too much.”

“Who says I’m not going to enjoy it as well,” Hanzo said giving McCree a sultry look before stepping in front of him running his hands over McCree’s chest “Don’t worry, Jesse. I’ll make sure to take good care of you when it all over.”

McCree grinned before shamelessly grabbing Hanzo’s ass. “Don’t tempt me honeybee, I might just take you right here and now.”

“As much as I would love that, we need to be there in a timely fashion,” Hanzo said pecking McCree’s lips before continuing to walk toward the dojo. McCree on the other took a second to calm his semi-hard on down before following. As predicted the Shimada Elders, as well as Sojiro and Genji we’re there waiting with a red-hot branding poker sitting on top of some coals. Hanzo bowed lowly and McCree did the same before taking off his shirt and kneeling in the center.

“Jesse McCree-Shimada, formerly Jesse McCree, you are now married to Shimada Hanzo,” Sojiro said “As per our tradition you shall be branded with the Shimada Clan insignia stating that you are now one of us. Where would you like for the symbol to be placed?”

McCree wasn’t expected to be asked that question, but he already had a place in mind. “I want to be branded over my left pec, it where my heart is.”

Hanzo blushed slightly at the statement while Genji awed at the sentiment. Hanzo was handed the first branding poker before he made his way over to McCree kneeling in front of him. “Ready?” Hanzo asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” McCree said.

Hanzo then stuck the red-hot poker on his chest, it was agonizing but worth it. McCree could smell his flesh burning as he tried to control his breathing but could help the growl that escaped him. Hanzo retracted the poker only to be brought another one, this one had his name written on it in kanji and he sticks it right beside the twin dragons, holding it long enough to hear McCree growl.

When they were allowed to retire to Hanzo’s room, Hanzo was already making sure McCree laid down on his back while he kneeled beside him taking care of the marks. Hanzo careful dabbed it with cold water and disinfectant, before putting salve on the marking to sooth the skin and carefully bandaged the mark so it could scar properly. Hanzo places a soft kiss on McCree’s chest before kissing him on the lips.

“I’m so proud of you, don’t worry I return the favor,” Hanzo said laying down next to McCree “And I can’t wait to start our new life together.”

“I’m just glad the agreement went smoothly,” McCree said.

He was commenting on the agreement he and the rest of the clan reach for the Shimada’s overseeing the weapons trading in America. Since Hanzo was now married to Deadlock’s right-hand man, he was to oversee most of the trading. Which meant for six months out of the year, Hanzo would live in America with McCree and the other six would be spent in Hanamura conducting family business. McCree tactfully divided it in Hanzo spending winters in New Mexico with him, as he lived in an arid desert climate and he refuses to subject Hanzo to their summer months.

“It’ll be two months before we see each other again,” Hanzo said a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Don’t be like that darling,” McCree said lifting Hanzo’s chin up to look at him “I’ll be counting down the day until I see your beautiful face again.”

Hanzo blushed. “Such a charmer.”

-

“Welcome to New Mexico, darlin’!” Jesse McCree beamed as Hanzo set foot on the ground.

It had been two months since McCree and Hanzo last saw each other so business was temporarily put on hold in favor for a very *ahem* enthusiastic reunion.

“Jesse!” Hanzo exclaimed hopping into McCree's arms before being passionately kissed by his husband. “I missed you.”

“Goddamn Hanzo, I missed you too,” McCree grinned before he slides his hands down and gave Hanzo ass a firm squeeze “I also missed that pretty behind of yours.”

“Jesse!” Hanzo blushed swatting at McCree's chest “Later, and maybe somewhere more private. I got you something special for that.”

McCree grinned before someone clear their throat behind him, he immediately glared at the gang member behind him. “What?”

“We have to go, sir,” they said.

McCree groaned in frustration. “Fine. Jim!”

“Sir,” Jim stepped forward.

“Please take my lovely husband back to my apartment,” McCree said giving orders to his subordinates before turning back to Hanzo “Don’t worry, we’ll have all the time in the world later.”

“I will wait for you then,” Hanzo said with a smile as McCree open the car door for him like a gentleman.

-

When Hanzo arrived at the apartment he marveled in amazement at the large space before having a look around. The place was surprisingly tidy and organized Hanzo noted to himself before he found what he assumed was McCree’s bedroom. Hanzo set his suitcase on the best before he started to unpack when his phone started buzzing, he looked at the screen before answering with a slight smile in his voice.

“Hello Genji,” Hanzo said.

“Hanzo!” Genji exclaimed “How’s New Mexico?”

“Surprisingly warm,” Hanzo said taking out his compact bow unfolding it before safely stashing away. “Jesse says it’s like this all year round.”

“I’m so jealous right now,” Genji groaned “It’s snowing back home.”

“I thought you liked snow,” Hanzo asked taking his clothes out of his suitcase.

“I do, but it’s not as fun when you’re not around,” Genji pouted.

Hanzo chuckled, talking to Genji for a few more moments before he hung up. He then walked out of the penthouse and found one of McCree’s subordinates before asking “I’m sorry, could you take me to a tattoo artist that the gang trusts? I have something I want to get done.”

The subordinate nodded taking them to one of many artists the gang trust to do discreet work, Hanzo stepped into the parlor before telling the man was he want to be done, as he was getting tatted Hanzo couldn’t help but grin to him at the surprise McCree was getting when he came home.

-

“Darling! Your huckleberry is back!” McCree shouted with glee “And I brought home dinner.”

“How sweet Jesse,” Hanzo said walking into the kitchen in a light gray yukata with a slight limp.

“I had a feeling you’d be a little jet lagged so, I decided we should order in, then we can have some good old fashion quality time,” McCree said t Hanzo before grasping his hip before looking worried as Hanzo flinched in pain at the contact. “Are you ok darling? Are you hurt?”

“Well, remember how I said I’d return the favor after you got branded,” Hanzo said.

“Yes, but…” McCree started but stopped eye widening as Hanzo lifted his yukata to reveal his left thigh. It had the deadlock emblem on with McCree’s name replacing the deadlock rebels, McCree’s jaw practically hit the floor as he kissed Hanzo passionately.

“Baby, that’s the best gift you’ve given me so far,” McCree said “But why are you in pain? Who even did this?”

“I asked one of your men to take me to a trusted deadlock tattoo parlor to get it done,” Hanzo said “Don’t worry the artist was professional even if his gaze lingered a bit too long on my leg.”

“I see…” McCree said already plotting in his head “In that case, I’m taking care of you tonight honeybee, just put your feet up and relax.”

-

Later that night, McCree paid the tattoo artist a visit at his shop for a quick little touch-up. The next day the artist was found dead in his studio with his hands cut off and needle stabbed into his eye with a warning note stabbed into his chest ‘ _No one is allowed to make a mark on Hanzo except for Jesse McCree._ ’

When Hanzo found out, McCree had the second-best sex of his entire life that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who follows my story, and comments with ideas for new ones.


End file.
